


sweetener

by ynmnsoulmates



Series: stray kids stories <3 [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Lee Minho | Lee Know, Shy Yang Jeongin | I.N, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynmnsoulmates/pseuds/ynmnsoulmates
Summary: Chan and Jeongin go on their first date together as a couple.





	sweetener

**Author's Note:**

> omg jeongin has his braces off  
> this was written in two days  
> don't expect so much

Jeongin quietly looks around with innocent, doe eyes, leaning against the wall while fidgeting with his hands in front of his body. He sniffles softly as a cold breeze passes through his body, rubbing his arm in favour of warmth.

He was wearing an oversized, pastel blue sweater with a pair of faded blue jeans. His small backpack sat snugly on his shoulders while his hair was messy from being tousled around from the breeze.

He was waiting patiently for someone to arrive, someone important and meaningful towards him. He couldn't help but smile to himself when he thinks of said person, looking shyly at the floor to avoid any questioning eyes.

Speaking of the devil, _more like angel_ ,

"Jeongin?" The said male lifts up his head to see a smiling Chan a few feet away, looking absolutely charming in his tucked-in plaid shirt and skinny jeans.

He didn't had any bag together with him, so the younger male's guessing that his necessities were in his back pockets.

Jeongin shyly smiles with his cheeks warm and rosy, straightening his back as he lifts himself from the wall, whispering out, "Chan."

Chan walks towards the younger male with a hand tucked into his pocket, looked up and down at Jeongin's outfit and softened when he sees the latter anxiously biting down on his bottom lip as he moves closer.

"You'll cut your lip if you keep doing that, baby fox," Chan smiles reassuringly and breaks into a chuckle when Jeongin softly apologises for his action with his cheeks turning redder from embarrassment.

Chan then clears his throat to recompose himself and offers a hand, "So, shall we?"

Jeongin looks down at the hand for a moment, before he looks back up with a soft smile and a few nods, slotting his small hand into Chan's, "Let's go."

The younger male feels his heart beat fast when Chan slots his fingers into the gaps of Jeongin's hands and then proceeded to guide him the way to enter the carnival that Minho had recommended for a date.

Jeongin quietly follows, slightly smiling to himself when Chan instinctively pulls him closer when they pass through a loud crowd. The older does know what anxiety does to him anyways.

Despite the fact that Jeongin's being shy, they have known each other for a while, be it almost a year. The couple met each other when Chan was assigned to give his schedule on a hard copy, on Jeongin's first day at Chan's school. He had transferred from another school due to bad cases of bullying, and Jeongin was surprised that Chan had welcomed him so warmly.

And boy, was he surprised when he felt something else other than gratitude.

Chan was in his last year of high school, and Jeongin was only in the second year. But Chan still tried to look out for the younger male, even if he had to go through extreme measures to protect him from anything worrying. He didn't know why he did that, but he had always felt the urge to pepper Jeongin's cute face with soft kisses just so the latter could feel better.

They really took a while to realise their feelings for each other, and with Minho and Jisung's help, Chan was able to ask Jeongin out. And here they are.

Chan looks away from the board to Jeongin, who was quietly looking over the stuffed toys hanging from the walls for showcase, and the older noticed that the latter's eyes had the sparkle of a kid who was excited. He couldn't help but feel his heart painfully clench around nothing; the younger was still so innocent.

"Do you want anything?"

Jeongin looks at Chan hesitantly for a moment, before nodding slightly, "The pink unicorn looks cute.."

"Enough reason for me to try winning it for you. Watch," Chan grins widely before he pays for a bucket of rings. The objective of the game was to land a ring around one of the many jars compiled together.

Okay, Chan did win the big-sized unicorn for Jeongin, but it cost him three buckets. Yikes.

Chan didn't let that get to Jeongin though, as he happily cheered while carefully passing the stuffed toy towards Jeongin, who took it with a wide smile. Seeing the younger gaze at the unicorn with happy eyes and hugging it tight although it's bigger than his size makes Chan feel content and full.

Chan sighs softly with a smile still playing on his lips, "How's it for a prize, baby fox?"

"Great! Thanks Chan!" Jeongin smiles widely with his eyes crinkling at the sides and teeth showing before going back to hugging the unicorn with a soft pleased hum, not noticing how he had made the older male's knees slightly weak from the adorable display of affections.

From smiling, Jeongin gasped slightly when he feels fingers gently running through his messy hair. He looks up to see Chan looking at him with a soft smile, dimples showing, "I'm glad."

Jeongin's really going to combust one day.

"Let me carry it for you."

"No, it's okay! I'll carry it myself," Jeongin smiles reassuringly.

Chan shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly before wrapping an arm around the male's shoulders and softly pulling him forward to start walking, "We should play another game, Innie. Do you think you can afford bringing home another stuffed toy?"

Jeongin resists squealing to himself when he feels Chan's warmth settling into his side and just shrugs, "Maybe we should get onto a ride instead!"

"Awesome, are you fine with that one?"

Two hours in after having so much fun, the weather decides to give them a break with the sky turning grey and eventually comes the heavy rain.

The couple runs for shelter hand-in-hand, laughing to themselves as they get into the cafeteria with their hair, clothes and the unicorn stuffed toy unfortunately wet. Chan brings the younger to sit at an empty table at the back before running to get dry towels from a stall to wipe themselves down dry.

Jeongin shakes some water out from his hair, giggling to himself when he gets some on his face. He was just about to wipe his face when a pair of gentle, warm hands did just that for him.

He feels his face warm up when Chan's face comes into sight with a sheepish grin playing on his lips, "My hands are warmer, aren't they?"

Jeongin smiles and nods shyly, hiding his face with his hands when Chan laughs at him, sounding like music to his ears. "Adorable."

He slips out a whine at the compliment, making himself feel more embarrassed by just making Chan laugh harder with his unplanned action.

Jeongin hums softly to a singing tune as he stares out the window while sipping on an iced Thai Milk Tea drink, making a happy, high-pitched sound when he sucks in a chewy pearl. He doesn't realise Chan watching him with a soft, content smile, having not touch his drink sitting in front of him.

After a few minutes does Jeongin realise a pair of eyes on him, batting his eyelashes innocently as he meet eyes with Chan who instantly goes all red and shy. The latter looks away to his drink while biting down on his bottom lip, embarrassed that he got caught.

Jeongin swallows down a pearl and pulls away from his straw, "Is there something on my face, Chan?"

"Beauty," Chan says smoothly but the blush on his cheeks says otherwise.

Jeongin, surprising to the older male, smiles widely at the compliment and he looks down at his drink shyly with a soft giggle escaping his pursed lips, "Thank you."

The younger male goes back to sipping on his drink while his eyes were glancing around the cafeteria, and Chan notices how the latter eventually tugs the unicorn stuffed toy closer to his body.

Chan looks around confusedly only to see eyes of envy directed to their table.

Jeongin starts humming nonchalantly and he puts on a smug facial expression, patting the unicorn with a satisfied grin when he hears soft groans from here and there.

Chan smirks at that, shaking his head to himself in disbelief.

When the rain finally stops, they get up to leave the carnival, to head to a restaurant for lunch where Chan had booked a table for them. However, before they could even take another step, they get stopped by two girls.

Two girls who looked quite interested in them??

"Hey! We were wondering whether the both of you would like to hang with us together?" The taller girl asks with a coy smile, directing it towards Chan who quirked an eyebrow at her question.

Jeongin notices and frowns at that, rolling his eyes secretly when Chan tries to reject them kindly. "Oh, uh, so sorry ladies but we are busy. If you could excuse us-"

"-maybe even your phone number works for us too!" The second girl chirps in with a grin, the girls not noticing how the couple were getting uncomfortable. By then, Jeongin knows that they were definitely there only for Chan, since they haven't even glanced at the younger male for even one second.

Chan smiles awkwardly at them and firmly shakes his head, "No can do. It's not exactly right for me to do that too."

"Why is that-"

"-Chan~ Can we get moving please?" Jeongin pouts exaggeratedly at his date, who brightens up immediately at his voice and act of cuteness. He doesn't even notice that the younger male was just trying to make the ladies jealous.

"Of course baby! Now excuse us ladies, my date is getting impatient at your obliviousness. Let's go," Chan smiles one last time at the ladies before taking Jeongin into a side-hug and pulled him along to start walking.

Jeongin follows with a happy grin, throwing the offending finger to the ladies for a short moment with his empty hand and giggles to himself when he hears the loud gasps coming from the pair. He puts his hand down immediately when Chan turns to look at him and he smiles reassuringly with his eyes crinkling at the sides, making the latter swoon at the sight of cuteness, again.

"Did you enjoy today?" Chan asks with hopeful wishes seeping from his voice, walking at the same pace as Jeongin who was looking at the night sky peacefully.

They had successfully eaten lunch and then watched the clouds slowly drift by while laying on the grass at the park, until the sky turned dark. Of course, Chan decided to walk Jeongin home.

The younger male sighs softly, "I did. I'm really grateful that I met you, Chan. If not, I wouldn't be so loved now by everyone."

"You deserve everything bright and happy in this world, baby fox," Chan smiles reassuringly at the latter when he turns to look at him with a surprised expression.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

Jeongin then smiles widely and goes back to being shy, directing his gaze towards the floor as silence takes over their conversation.

Soon, they reached Jeongin's apartment building. The couple stops on their tracks hesitantly, not wanting to leave each other yet. It's like as if they hadn't just spent the whole day together.

Jeongin chews on his bottom lip for a while as he looks at the door of the building, before turning around to face Chan who looked at him expectantly.

"Can you hold this for me?" Chan willingly takes the stuffed toy into his arms and lowers it down so that he could see Jeongin, who steps closer towards him.

"Close your eyes, Chan."

Jeongin takes a deep breath as the older male closes his eyes quietly, waiting for something to happen. The younger male puts his hands on the latter's shoulders before going onto his tip toes and kisses the male on the lips.

It was short and sweet, but it was enough to make Jeongin feel butterflies in his stomach as he pulls away slowly and properly stands on the ground. Chan opens his eyes and makes eye contact with the younger shortly, before he licks his bottom lip and drops the unicorn onto the ground, making a quick decision that would satisfy the both of them.

Jeongin was just about to whine at that, before he feels a pair of hands cupping his cheeks and pulls him into another kiss. He gasps softly, completely going soft and submissive towards the older male.  
  
At first, Chan leads the kiss, gently biting on Jeongin's bottom lip which earned a shiver from the latter. Eventually it gets heated when Chan slips a warm tongue into Jeongin's mouth, feeling full when he hears the cute, soft whimpers ringing through his ears comfortably as if they were classical music.

They break the kiss when Jeongin runs out of breath, breathing heavily with his cheeks flushed rosy red and lips swollen. Chan smirks smugly at that, rubbing a thumb against Jeongin's bottom lip before pressing a quick kiss against his lips again.

"Can't do anything more than that, can we?" Jeongin makes a sound in response, sounding similar to a kicked puppy from the back of his throat.

Chan gingerly picks up the stuffed toy, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"O-okay," Jeongin stutters as he takes back the unicorn from his date, who smiles at him before urging him to enter the apartment building.

Chan can't help but feel like his life was complete when he watches Jeongin walk into the building with a shy smile playing on his lips.

Maybe the next date would be greater and better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> it's random really  
> i've been working a whole lot, i'm so fucking tired so i decided to relieve some stress by writing fluff haha


End file.
